


Justice For True Love

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Ace Attorney Inspired, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Post-prison release, Taking the heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd had to spend time in the slammer to learn the true meaning of justice, but he has no regrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice For True Love

Most people would think twice before taking the rap for a stranger, especially one holding a gun. But the sight of her, frozen with fear beside the smoking corpse, murder weapon clutched in her hand made the decision for him.

It's been two years since they found the real killer and let him out. Arthur's had to re-adjust a bit to the outside, but he's known for a long time what his next move is. A man has a lot of time to think behind bars, after all.

The girl he saved came to visit him a couple times. _Azura,_ she'd introduced herself shyly, but she was easy to talk to and her visits gave him more and more hope. _I told them you were protecting me, but they didn't believe I did it either. Their only choice is to find the real culprit._

The police force isn't perfect, but they have determined officers and detectives who will stop at nothing to get their man. A day after the killer is brought to trial and found guilty, a guard comes by before the sun's up to give him the news.

Azura waits for him when he gets out, and they see more of each other as time goes on. When he gets a temporary desk job at the police station she brings him lunch, and he takes her out for tea on the weekends. When the weather turns cold she knits him a scarf, which he wears every day.

"You don't need to do so much for me," he says, but she insists.

"If not for you, I would have been the one in jail for all those years. You saved my life, Arthur, and I can never thank you enough."

"I don't want you to feel you owe me, Azura." He touches her cheek. "While I admit I'd have done this for anyone...well, call me crazy, but I think I fell for you at first sight! Only a fool would do something like that for love, but-"

She silences him with a kiss, her hand on his arm as she stands on her tiptoes to reach him. Arthur's face goes warm as he kisses her back. It's such a storybook way to start a romance, but he's always believed in storybook idealism.

"I want to do more for this city," he says when they part from the kiss. "I want to bring truth and justice to the world, to save innocents from prison and death row. To put the real criminals where they belong!"

"And I want to help you, every step of the way."

It takes him a year to complete his training and all the tests, but they get their detectives' badges the week before Christmas. By then Azura's completed her first semester of college and they've been dating for seven months.

Arthur can't think of a better way to start his fight for justice than with her at his side.


End file.
